Typically, to sense wear in aircraft brakes, a manual means is used to detect brake wear. In one known device, a steel rod passes through the bracket via a hole in the bracket. The amount of displacement that the steel rod moves, as it protrudes from the bracket, in relation to the steel rod's initial position corresponds with the amount of wear that has occurred on the brake disc stack. The brake disc stack is composed of a plurality of rotors and stators. The length of the steel rod protruding from the bracket corresponds with the brake disc stack height. As the brakes are used, the brake disc stack is worn. A person with a ruler or a linear variable differential transformer (LVDT) sensor measures the length of the steel rod in order to determine if the brake disc stack is to be replaced. The ruler or LVDT sensor is used to manually measure the length of the steel rod. Each brake disc stack of an aircraft, which numbers approximately 2 to 20, must be measured manually. The process of measuring the steel rods manually is labor intensive, costly, time consuming and cannot be performed remotely.